Thea Knight
Note: Thea Knight is not a typo for "The Knight", Thea Knight is her actual name. WARNING: This page is not finished yet. There will most likely be major changes! Character Theme Summary A girl was born on an unknown date in the Inner City of Erui. Her father was a powerful Shadow, a human whose soul slowly became corrupted depending on how much they use the dark arts, and her mother was a Magi, a human who was a master at manipulating fire. This girl, is named Thea, Thea Knight. Thea grew up not knowing her father well, as he passed away for reasons unknown to her. But, her mother managed to keep a good name within the community, allowing Thea to do more than a regular girl her age. In reality though, her mother was trying her best to hide the half of Thea that was the Shadow. One day though, an attack on her academy managed to set loose those powers... Appearance and Personality Thea is Caucasian with pale skin and black curly hair. Her usual outfit is a leather assassin outfit, whereas her casual outfit is that of a blood red dress and vest. Thea is very trusting and easygoing, often pulling pranks on others. But, she happens to be strong willed and fierce and she fights for anyone and anything, and never gives up. In a fight, Thea wouldn't stoop to dirty tricks, and instead try to make the fight as fair as possible. Although, she would usually taunt the opponent(s), and try tricks that wouldn't make the fight unfair. Personal Stats Date of Birth: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: The Inner City of Erui Weight: 121 lb Height: 5'4 ft Likes: Gambling, pranks, fighting, running, helping others Dislikes: Cheaters, liers Hobbies: Gambling, reading, practicing with her daggers Values: Won't kill children, rob anyone, and fight with anyone smaller than her Status: Alive and active Affiliation: The Eriol Academy of Assassination Previous Affiliation: Unknown Alignment: '''Chaotic Good | Chaotic Neutral '''Color Identity: Purple Extra Music: * The Battle Is To The Strong (Thea in battle) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, higher with fire magic''' | 9-C', '''8-B' with fire and shadow magic Name: '''Thea Knight '''Origin: The Eriol Academy of Assassination Gender: Female Age: 16 (Beginning of series. Later on, she figures out how to use shadows and have better mastery of her fire) Classification: Human, Halfling (half Magi, half Shadow), Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Competent Dagger User, Fire Manipulation, Limited Fire Resistance | everything from before but with Higher Level Fire Manipulation, Fire Resistance, Shadow Manipulation (Type 1 & 2), Teleportation (via shadows), Wolf Summons (via shadows; does not last very long), and Night Vision Attack Potency: Street level '(Is able to take out multiple trained fighters at once), higher with fire magic '| Street level, City Block level 'with fire and shadow magic (Has a better mastery of fire and shadows. Is able to burn whole city-blocks or consume them in shadows) 'Speed: Peak Human '''(Is able to run to run a mile in around 2-3 minutes) | At least '''Peak Human (Much faster than before. Can teleport with shadows) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human physically (Can lift things that weigh more than 120 kg), Class 10 with shadows''' (Is able to carry large animals and buildings) '''Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: 'At least '''Street level '(Is able to take attacks stronger than her) '''| '''At least '''City Block level (Can survive a multitude of her own attacks without much strain) Stamina: Peak Human '(Is able to stay awake for multiple nights without fatigue. She can run a mile in around 2-3 minutes without stopping and, most of the time, stay at her max speed) 'Range: Extended human reach with daggers, City-Block with fire and shadow manipulation Standard Equipment: Ecatlyst (Dual daggers) Intelligence: '''Thea is very sneaky and clever, often pulling pranks on others. In combat, she is quick on her feet, being able to predict others movements and use that against them. Other than that, she's average academically. '''Weaknesses: She is naive & trusting to almost anyone, and can loose her temper rather easily | Constant use of her shadows could eventually make her go mad Standard Equipment * Ecatlyst: Thea's main equipment. These blades are glass cases filled with Thea's blue fire, being able to burn nearly anything. The weapon was a gift from an Orc that is a part of the Small Council. The two blades are thin, primarily used for thrusting, but are at the same time decent at cutting. Their guard is an S shape, and they have a round pommel with a hole drilled in the center of it. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Fire Warp: Thea surrounds herself in fire, "becoming the flames". In this form, Thea can absorb all the fire around her, and any incoming fire attacks. * Flame Blast: Thea creates a blue ball of flame, and throws it at the target, most likely burning them to a crisp, and nearly everything around them. * Blend: Thea is able to hide better in the shadows when she lays flat on a wall or surface, as the shadows will coat her like a blanket. This does not work on surfaces in light. * Shadow Ball: Thea could create a shadow and throw it at the target, complete 'consuming' them, but the user could fall into a coma if not careful enough. * Summons: A Shadow could summon a familiar with darkness. Thea usually creates wolves with it, but they don't last very long. Feats *In the attack of her academy, Thea unleashed her Shadow powers, completely consuming the attackers in shadows. IN PROGRESS Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dagger Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers